Love Bug
by bjaarcy
Summary: Troy is about to ask Gabriella the most important question of his life. Songfic/ONESHOT to Jonas Brothers Love Bug. Troyella


Yeah, this is a songfic to the Jonas Brothers' "Love Bug" on their new album "A Little Bit Longer". I am absolutely in love with this song so I just had to do a songfic on it! :) The lyrics are bolded and I didn't use the entire lyrics for the song, this oneshot was too short, so yeeahs. Hope you enjoy. :D

P.S. This is in Troy's POV, just to let you know ;)

* * *

I was about to go on a date. But first of course I had to pick my date and long time girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. This date was no ordinary date though, then again after dating Gabby none of them ever were, all were special. But this one was really, really special. Tonight was the night I hope she'd say yes.

I went to the door and rang the doorbell of my girlfriend's home. The door opened, it was Mrs. Montez.

Mrs. Montez opened the door, "Oh hello Troy, here to pick up Gabby?" She smiled.

"Oh yes Mrs. Montez, is Gabs in her room?" I replied.

"Yeah, come in." Mrs. Montez opened the door wide enough for me to enter. "Oh and Troy," I looked back at her, "You know well enough to call me Anna." She smiled, I smiled back and lead my way into Gabby's room.

I knocked on the door, then heard a sweet voice say, "Come in." I opened the door, revealing my beautiful girlfriend in a cute black dress, hair up and no make up just how I liked it. She was looking through her scrapbook, sitting on her bed. "It's almost like as if these moments were just yesterday." She smiled, I took a seat beside her.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling of course.

_**Called you for the first time yesterday**_

_**Finally found the missing part of me**_

_**Felt so close but you were far away**_

I helped her flip through the pages and told her to stop at one. It was a picture of when I first asked her to be my girlfriend. She took a picture from her camera and got it developed. We both looked at each other and just smiled. We turned back to the book, Gabby flipped through more pages. Ahh, another fond memory. It was just before she went on her 3-month vacation to Mexico for summer.

_**Left me without anything to say**_

_Flashback_

_I was walking with my best friend and girlfriend Gabriella to the park. We walked hand in hand and just kinda silently walked knowing that words would probably ruin the moment. We walked past the little pond and picked a spot by a tree and just sat there. She was in my arms and I just held her. It felt like that moment lasted forever._

_She sighed, "I wish we could stay like this this summer."_

"_Why? Aren't you staying here this summer? You never told me you were moving." It shocked me, why wouldn't she be here, she wasn't moving was she?_

_She giggled, "I'm not moving silly! I'm just not gonna be here." I looked at her for a moment, obviously very confused. "I'm going to a vacation with my mom to Mexico, we'll be gone for about 3 months."_

"_Oh…." I was shocked, my baby girl leaving the country for 3 months? Lord knows that I my longest without seeing her was under 12 hours. "So 3 months? I'm gonna miss you," I kissed her on the cheek softly._

"_I'm gonna miss you too. Like crazy! I love you too much Troy." She looked at me, I think I saw a tear in her eye._

_I wiped the tear from her eye. "I love you too Gabby." I pulled her into a kiss, she replied with passion._

"_AWW! LOOK AT THESE 2 LOVE BIRDS!" Sharpay exclaimed clapping. I heard a snapshot from a camera too._

_Me and Gabs turned to see all our friends hiding behind a bush, now arguing with Shar for giving away their cover._

"_OH YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed._

_End Flashback_

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge**_

_**I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this**_

_**Lovebug again**_

The gang gave us the picture they took. It was a picture of me and Gabs kissing. I flipped through more pages and just sighed remembering everything her and I been through. When we came to the end of the scrapbook. We both sighed reminiscing the memories.

"So you ready to go?" I asked, pulling her back to reality.

Gabby nodded, "Yeup, just let me put this away." She tucked the scrapbook back into a shelf and we were off.

I took her into my car and we drove to a movie theatre. The movie theatre we had in our town was unique. Every weekend they had a special of some sort. This week was taking some of the nice love story classics back to the big screen. I already bought the tickets before I went to her place… And the movie I chose was "the Notebook", I always knew Gabby loved that movie.

We got into our seats and watched the movie after getting some popcorn and drinks. We held hands the entire movie. Of course I let go about half way through and placed my arm around her neck. She kinda just lay into my arms. I thought it was cute. When the big ending love scene came she turned to me. Gabs then cupped one of her hands on my cheek and she just kissed me. Sure it was a little unexpected but of course I responded. We kissed until the love scene was over. I enjoyed myself the entire time.

_**Hopeless**_

_**Head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit**_

_**By this lovebug again**_

After the movie we went to the park. The same one we always went to and the same one where she told me about her trip to Mexico. We walked hand in hand silently again knowing that words would ruin the moment. We walked several times around the pond. I think she clearly enjoyed it. And the night was going just how I planned. I shifted my head and pointed to the old tree we always sat at. She led the way to our regular spot and we sat down. Moments passed and all we did was just stare at the sparkling pond. The moonlight was beautiful and it created a beautiful glow to the pond. I glanced at my watch and it was around quarter to 10, it was getting pretty late.

"Come on it's getting late," I said standing up.

She sighed, "Okay, thanks for doing this for us tonight." Gabby said while getting up. She gave me a peck on the lips.

We walked slowly back to the car. We didn't even pass the pond but I grabbed her hand and stopped her. Gabby turned to me with confusion on her face. I took both of her soft hands and took a deep breath.

"Gabby, we've been together for how long, 6 years? We've been together since high school and now through college." I tried to calm myself down for what I was about to say.

"Yeah," she said and smiled, a bright gleam was in her eyes, a sign of total happiness.

I took another deep breath, "Well, well… Gabriella Montez, I love you." I pulled her into a quick and gentle kiss. I let go of her hand and grabbed a small black velvet box in my pocket. When I finished the kiss I kneeled and opened the box, "I know you love me too so, will you marry me?" I flashed a smile, I saw tears forming in her eyes.

_**Kissed her for the first time yesterday**_

_**Everything I wished that it would be**_

_**Suddenly I forgot how to speak**_

_**Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see**_

She simply nodded and I stood up and placed the ring on her hand. "It's beautiful Troy," she managed to say through the tears. This time Gabs pulled me into a quick kiss wrapping her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. It was perfect, like our first kiss.

_Flashback_

_I just took Gabby on our 1 month anniversary. It was perfect, you know? Thank God my plan worked out. I took her for a nice dinner at the local diner, sure it wasn't romantic but at least we got to eat after our… WATER FIGHT! Yeah, it was a Saturday so I thought we could grab some of my old water guns and just have fun. It was a good day for that too. It was burning hot that afternoon. So after taking her to the diner, which she said she enjoyed, we headed to the park. We loved going there, always hung out there before we even dated. We sat by the pond and kinda just stared. Wondering what the future would bring, knowing somehow, it was bright for us. She leaned on my shoulder._

_Gabby sighed, "This was the best 1 month I've ever been to."_

_I scoffed, "Oh, I you guess you've been on others?" I chuckled._

"_No you silly, if I ever did though, which probably won't happen since you're the best, this would still be my favourite one." She smiled and turned to me. "Well, I gotta get home, thanks for taking me Troy." She got up and helped me up too._

"_Uh, Gabby?" I asked. She turned, "I- uh, wanted to give you something… Actually also tell you something too." She held my hands, Gabs hands were always so soft. She nodded me to continue. "I wanted to tell you, that, I love you." I closed my eyes hoping for her to say something._

"_Aw, Troy, I always loved you," she said. I smiled. We were leaning forward, she closed her eyes as I did as well. Then, we kissed, it was perfect, passionate but sweet. Not to mention my first, which I would have not done with anyone else but her._

End Flashback

When we pulled back we looked into the sky and saw clouds forming. Though it was a clear sky earlier rain clouds came and it started to pour.

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge**_

_**I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this**_

_**Lovebug again**_

_**Now I'm hopeless**_

_**Head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit**_

_**By this lovebug again**_

"Come on," I said, "Let's get in my car before you ruin your dress," I suggested.

I started for the car but she grabbed my hand. "No," she simply said, "Come here." Gabriella pulled me into another passionate kiss. This was a perfect night.

_**Ohh... lovebug again**_

* * *

So what do you think? Again, I didn't use the entire song/lyrics because this oneshot was a little short so, yeeeahs. Nice comments get a cupcake! :)

x o x o bjaarcy!


End file.
